


Dry-eyed

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna picks up the pieces after the events of Mockingjay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry-eyed

Johanna's eyes are dry even as she stands and watches the families begin to fall apart. She is faintly surprised when Katniss snaps, falls to her knees, cradling her little sister's body. Katniss is usually so hard to push enough to break, now she snaps, she usually stays dry-eyed and here she is, sobbing. Johanna waits, lets the girl mourn, moves to embrace her when Katniss turns to her. Her mother is watching them and yet Johanna is gentle as she moves to dry Katniss' eyes, leading the girl home. 

They lie in silence, Johanna dries Katniss' eyes, kissing her, pulling her closer and stroking a hand lower, giving her something else to feel besides grief.


End file.
